


aim

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: lotr_community, Durin Family, Gen, Kili angst, Pre-Quest, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Angst, Thorin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is just trying to work. However, Fili and Kili prove to be a distraction when they argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SivanShemesh (Sivan325)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



> Written for lotr-community's 2014 Yule Exchange. This is for sivanshemesh, who asked for 'Hobbit. I would like of family stories between Kili and Fili, and Thorin, angst, jealousy between brothers, and how Thorin deal with them. I don't mind to get some Kili's angst in the family'. 
> 
> This is vaguely based on something that happened between me and my older brother. I threw a bucket at his head (and missed by like a millimeter) when he told me how bitchy and pms-y I was being while I was on my period. Big mistake, brother. Big mistake.

The nail wasn't shaping correctly. He was letting his emotions get the way of his work. At this rate, the commission for the redheaded man who owned that rather nice bistro in the restaurant district would never be finished. 

The man wanted new nails so he could expand his place and add a nice indoor/outdoor patio or something or other. It didn't interest Thorin in the slightest. He never went to bistros or expensive restaurants. His usual haunts were the pubs in the dwarven refugee district. Just give Thorin a just nice and a pint of whatever was on the tap and he couldn't complain. 

But, messing up an important order because he was letting his nephews who were too busy arguing to do their own work finished, get the better of him… that bothered Thorin.

He slammed his hammer on the nail. Damn, he missed most of it by an inch. Thorin needed to concentrate. 

Fili shouted, "It's not my fault that Master Dwalin said my form was better than yours!"

He turned to glance back at the two brothers and growled. Fili's back was facing Thorin, but he could tell that his arms were crossed and he had an air of confidence about him. Kili looked incredibly angry, his face red and hair more askew than usual. Thorin cast a warning glare towards the boys that he was sure went unnoticed and returned to his work. 

"It's not fair!" Thorin heard Kili stamp his feet behind him. "I work so much harder than you and—and I spent all those extra hours training!"

Thorin flipped the piece and slammed his hammer on the metal. Maybe a little too hard.

"You don't have to be a little bitch about it."

_WHAM!!_

A bucket, thank _Mahal_ it wasn't filled with his scraps, flung past Thorin's head and hit the wall. 

Thorin ground his teeth together as the screams increased in volume. Fili was cursing while his brother was shouting at him to shut up. Slowly, he took a deep breath in through his nose and released it out through his mouth. He put down the hammer and wiped down his dirty hands on his work apron. He assessed his nephews for a brief moment. Fili was unharmed. The bucket had clearly missed him. Both were red-faced and fuming. 

"Fili, out," Thorin ordered, his hands on his hips.

His heir stared at his in horror. "What!? Uncle! You saw what he did to me, didn't you? Why should I leave?!"

"You were just riling your brother up, and we both know it," he stated with authority. Thorin cocked his head toward the door of the blacksmith shop. "Go. Master Balin told me you were behind in your studies. Go home and work on the current politics and economy of the White Mountains. I'm sure your mother would love to help you. "

Fili glared daggers at his brother, before undoing his own work apron, throwing it on the floor and storming out of the shop. His footsteps were heavy and rocked the floorboards. He slammed the door on his way out and it swung on its hinges. 

"Uncle—" 

Thorin held up a hand. At first, he circled his youngest nephew to make sure that he was alright. Sometimes when the brothers got into arguments punches could be thrown. Or even scratches. There had been that one time when they were very young. Once he was satisfied that Kili was fine, he stood in front of him.

Thorin ran his fingers through his nephew's brown hair, brushing out the tangles. Kili leaned in the direction that his uncle tugged. Kili's eyes were shut and he seemed content. The moment was soothing. Thorin hummed as detangled Kili's hair and fixed his braids. 

"Why?"

Kili shrugged, averting his gaze. "I dunno." He bit his lower lip. "I've been working so hard training with swords. I even go and practice extra hours before and after dinner to perfect my technique. And then, today Mister Dwalin tells Fili that he can start practicing with _another_ sword! Twin swords, uncle! Because _his_ form and technique is _so_ great." He gulped for breath. "And then he tells me that _my_ technique needs work! Needs work!" Tears welled up in Kili's eyes, but didn't spill. "I've worked _so hard_ all of this time. It all just comes naturally to Fee. It's not fair. It's not fair. Now he gets to have fun and work with father's twin blades and I'm falling behind."

Thorin pondered. "Were you trying to hit your brother?"

"What?"

"Were you trying to hit Fili? Was your aim true?"

Confused, his nephew shook his head slowly. "No. No, I wasn't. If I'd been trying I could have definitely hit him. I mean it's not like it was hard or anything. The bucket is huge and Fili's a big target. It'd be a little ridiculous if I had been trying to hit him. I mean, he could have dodged, but still. Really?"

"Have you ever worked with projectiles before?"

"Um." Kili rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides throwing things at Fee? Not too much. I had a sling-shot as a kid that I'd shoot squirrels with."

Thorin nodded. This could work. "I have an idea. Take off your apron. I'm closing up." 

Kili didn't argue, which was a bit odd. He just at his uncle befuddled, shrugged, then took a broom and began to sweep. It didn't take too long to clean all the areas and to cool the forge. Once everything was put away and Thorin had flipped the open sign to closed, he pulled his nephew in the direction of the armory distinct. 

"Where are we going, uncle? Why are we heading back toward the training grounds? Are you going to train me?"

A tiny smile curled on Thorin's lips. "Yes, Kili. I am."

When they arrived, Thorin took them past the arena with the warriors fighting in the ring, others jeering them on. 

"Uncle, the ring is back there," Kili said as he pointed. 

"I know, Kili."

"Then why are we—"

Thorin spun around and took hold of his nephew's shoulders so Kili wouldn't run into him. He stared hard into his youngest nephew's eyes and he was still smiling. "I'm going to teach you archery." 

Kili was taken aback. "A—Archery? Uncle? But--but I thought—"

"I think you'll have a flare for it," Thorin interrupted, fussing with one of Kili's plaits that had fell in the young dwarf's face. "Some aren't meant for swords," he paused when his nephew let out a whine. "That's why _Aule_ forged different weapons. Swords, war hammers, knives, mattocks… even bows and arrows. Each of _Aule's_ creatures as a different specialty. Fili is gifted with twin blades. You, Kili, I believe have been gifted with archery. It's a rare gift and should be cherished. " 

His nephew gazed up at him with large eyes. "If you believe so, uncle."

Thorin tenderly kissed the top of his head. "I do, Kili. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
